


Lovesick

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lovesickness, Trying to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "You fucked me over and left my brain impregnated with your bastard babies called memories..."





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.

**_Luv(Sic)._ **

_/ᴸᵃᵛˢᶦᵏ/ᵃᵈʲᵉᶜᵗᶦᵛᵉ_

_missing the person one loves, so much that one is unable to act normally._

☆

☆

☆

_"You fucked me over and left my brain impregnated with your bastard babies called memories..."_

 

_The young woman's bottom lip found itself between her front teeth before she squeezed her pillow to her face. The pitter patter of the rain outside splashing onto her window filled her ears._

 

_"You...Why did you do this to me? God I'm so stupid... Hanging off of every word you've said to me like the damn fool I am."_

 

_Pale eyelids screwed themselves shut as the lovelorn female willed herself to fall asleep._

 

_~~"Will you be my girlfriend?"~~ _

 

_~~"I plan on marrying you in the future."~~ _

 

_~~"I will never let you go. That's a promise."~~ _

 

_~~"I...I love you."~~ _

 

_The brunette woke up with a start, chest heaving. She felt her chest constrict... Her throat began to tighten as she sprinted from her bed and barely made it to the bathroom in time where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl._

 

_"Pull yourself together.. It's been thirteen months. You're being ridiculous. Move on. This isn't healthy." She bent over and wretched into the bowl once more before wiping her mouth of bile._

                     

* * *

 

 

Dear Shin-Ae,

I'm writing this letter to confess that I have feelings for you and I've been harboring them for quite some time now...a long time actually... Haha a little old fashioned I know, but this is the only way that I'd be able to tell you without losing my courage. I know that you're still coping with your lovesickness so I don't expect you to reply to me right away.. You don't even have to reply at all since there is a very high chance that you don't feel the same way about me. I just wanted you to know of my interest in you. My hand is literally shaking while inscribing this at the moment so please excuse my handwriting. I can't believe I did this but I'm not backing out now. Now you know. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

_-D_

_Shin-Ae kept reading over the letter she had received from the german man four months prior. She had finally gotten the resolve to open it after he had presented it to her one wet afternoon._

 

_Slender fingers gripped the paper with more force than was needed, creasing it._

 

_She hadn't come into contact with him that much in the passing months... Would he even still be interested anyway?_

 

_"Am I ready for this?" Shin-Ae questioned herself as she averted her gaze from the piece of stationery._

 

_It couldn't hurt to try..._

 

_Shin-Ae retrieved her phone from her night stand and scrolled through her contacts before she found the name she was looking for. She hit call and placed the phone to her ear._

 

 

_The phone picked up on the fourth ring._

 

_"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end. "Hi Dieter..It's me. Long time no talk."_

 

_"Yea..haha. That's true. It has been a while.." He responded._

 

_The line went silent for a while. "Are you still there Shin-Ae?" The german asked._

 

_"Yea I am. Sorry about that. Um...The reason I'm calling you is in regards to the letter you wrote to me.." She revealed._

 

_"O-oh. What about it?" His voice went a pitch higher at the end of the sentence._

 

_"Well..I'm willing to try dating with you, if you're still interested that is." She put out._

 

_"Yea! I still am!" He almost shout into the phone. He cleared his throat. "How about we go on a date this Sunday. Are you free? We can have a picnic at a park if you want."_

 

_"That sounds good and yea, I'm free." She confirmed._

 

_"Okay great! I'll pick you up on Sunday at eleven o' clock." He informed._

 

* * *

 

 

_The wind caressed her chestnut locks, brushing the strands over her shoulders as she bit into her sandwhich._

 

" _How does it taste. Do you like it?" Dieter asked as he bit into his, glancing at her._

 

_"It's delicious." She smiled at him as she took another bite out of her food, chewing and then swallowing. "I could have made some of the food though to lighten the burden. I kind of feel bad that you prepared everything yourself..." She drifted off._

 

_"Oh it was no problem at all. Really. I'm just glad you enjoy the meal." He waved off._

 

_They fell into a comfortable silence. Shin-Ae rested her back against the bark of the tree behind her. The rustling of dancing tree leaves flowed through her ears as she took in the scenery before her._

 

_Familes were spending time together, fathers playing ball with their children, the odd individual basking the sun while drinking in the words of their books, couples enjoying one another's company..._

 

_It was so tranquil._

 

_Her mind was at ease._

 

_Dieter looked at the brunette before him. He fidgeted a bit before opening his mouth. "Shin-Ae...I was wondering..before we take this any further...are you by any chance still lovesick in any way? I really like spending time with you but I don't want to do it while you're still..." He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck._

 

 

_Her carmine orbs looked up at him and stared into bluebell pools, she gave the man a brittle smile._

 

_"I'm cured. I swear..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
